


On the Road | 在路上

by trentedeuxdents



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trentedeuxdents/pseuds/trentedeuxdents
Summary: 我疯了，放弃了，我现在急需食粮。这只是一篇没有剧情的汽车小旅馆肉。达米安十四岁预警。





	On the Road | 在路上

**Author's Note:**

> 略ooc。不管了，懒得改了。

旅馆房间里那台古老的电视机咿咿呀呀地播着没人关心的节目。杰森背靠着木制的床头板，把指缝里夹着的烟举到唇边抿了一口。那小鬼正抱着膝盖蜷缩在过分狭小的双人床床脚，愤愤地瞪着地上丑陋的地毯，像是巴不得用眼神给它烧出一个洞。

他们已经在这个房间里关了整整一天了。昨天夜里开始下起的小雨淅淅沥沥地拍打在窗户玻璃上，虽然还没有大到让人出不了门的地步，不过反正也没有出门的必要。这个鬼地方方圆百里内和方圆百里外除了一望无际的公路就是一望无际的草原。

杰森慢悠悠地吞吐了几口烟，拿脚趾去轻蹬了一下男孩的小腿，意料之中招来了一记狠厉的眼刀。他没有说话。达米安想要说话的时候自然会说，杰森知道的。他只是一边静静地抽着烟，一边等男孩开口。

“你的臭习惯真是令人反胃，”男孩最终还是没忍住，抬起头对他说。“你要是想得肺癌早点去世的话，别把我也拖下水。”他吐出的每一个字都像沾着毒液的飞刀，意欲把对方刺得千疮百孔。但是又有什么关系呢，杰森想。反正他也习惯了。

“要不要也来试一试？小鬼，”杰森朝他挑了挑眉，“说不定你会喜欢。”他活络了一下肩膀，舒坦地伸长了脖子，仰起头朝天花板吐了一口烟。几乎是带着卖弄的意味了——当然杰森本意也是如此。他知道达米安正在盯着他看，带着某种嫌恶的表情，可是又无法移开视线。

“让你别那样称呼我！”小鬼怒吼了一句。对于杰森来说，惹恼达米安几乎是某种本能的天赋——他总是能轻易地挑拨男孩的神经。达米安就像一座活火山，滚烫的岩浆在表面之下翻滚沸腾，地质板块稍稍碰撞一下就会喷发。

达米安扑过来的时候，杰森已经做好了准备。他把才抽了一半的烟精准地戳到床头柜的烟灰缸里，用另一只手迅速地挡开了直击他颈动脉的手。男孩的力气几乎能和普通的成年人相比了，但这对杰森来说根本算不上威胁。杰森轻易地握住了男孩细瘦的腕骨，一个翻身就把他钉在了单薄的床垫上。

“你他妈放开我！”达米安挣扎着想用膝盖去顶他的腹部，但杰森利用身形和体重优势把他压得死死的，动弹不得。

“我警告你，陶德——”

“ **你** 警告 **我** ？”杰森用极其不屑的眼神上下扫了他一眼。“就你现在的处境，好像没有资格说这种话，小鬼。”

达米安气急败坏地瞪着他，胸口急促地上下起伏着，从脖颈到耳尖晕开的红晕在杰森眼里仿佛出于情欲而非愤怒。

大概又是他自我投射过度了。

他低下头，用稍有些别扭的角度将额头贴近男孩的衣领，整个脑袋重重地沉在他的胸口。杰森感受着他急促的呼吸和有力的心跳，咚咚咚地敲击着胸廓；达米安的身上带着干净的肥皂味，皮肤很温暖——未成年人的体温总是比成年人要高一些。不知为何，这一点总是让杰森产生某种不该有的兴奋。

「这样不对。」杰森的理智反复提醒他，就和他们第一次做的时候一样。包括第二次，第三次……杰森只是像前几次那样把那个烦人的声音推到脑后，直到他除了达米安的心跳声以外什么也听不见。他感觉到达米安在他身下绷紧了身体，浑身戒备，于是抬起头松开一只手去握住男孩的下巴；达米安反射性地别开脸去，倔强地瞪着对面墙壁上斑驳的墙纸。

他确实很好地继承了他父亲的固执。

“看着我，”杰森命令道，达米安却依旧僵直了脖子不愿意直视他。“看着 **我** ，达米安。”杰森有些生气了。他不喜欢达米安这般漠然的样子，强行把自己抽离身外，就像在执行任务、或者杀人的时候一样——冷冰冰的，没有感情。

“别这样，达米，”杰森强迫自己把声音放低放缓，将额头靠在达米安的鬓角，像讨好小主人的宠物似的蹭了蹭。“如果讨厌的话，我可以停下。”

这当然是假话。杰森并不打算停下，他也知道达米安绝不会拒绝。（杰森从不给他留下拒绝的余地。）他仔细地观测男孩的反应，在没有得到任何反馈之后，干脆将沉默视为默许。杰森松开他的下巴，将手慢慢地往下伸，顺着温润流畅的线条缓缓向下，直到食指和中指卡进了松紧带和肌肤之间的缝隙。

男孩的呼吸滞了一瞬。

像是找到了盔甲里的缝隙，杰森趁机俯下身去啮咬男孩的耳垂，不加掩饰的气息喷薄在男孩的颈侧。达米安在他身下打了一个寒颤，耳尖迅速泛红——杰森总是能轻易地勾起他的情欲，就像他总是能轻易地勾起他的怒火。

没有人比杰森更了解达米安。他会确保从今往后都是如此。

“达米安……”杰森贴着他的下颌喃喃低语——他最擅长将哄诱的话语伪装成情不自禁。男孩在他的身下毫无反抗的力气，似乎连反抗的欲望也渐渐失去了。他紧绷的身体开始慢慢松懈，任凭杰森掰过他的下巴挑开他的前牙，强行进入他过分小而湿热的口腔，将最后的领地也掠夺攻占。

杰森用舌头扫过男孩敏感的上颚，尽情地享受着随之而来的一阵颤栗，还有那一声不情愿的呻吟。尚在发育中的声线恰好介于稚嫩和成熟之间，微微沙哑又极尽甜美，让杰森忍不住想要听到更多——况且他有的是时间。他要把达米安一点一点撕碎，再一点一点拼接起来；他要让达米安记住，他身上的每一道裂缝都是杰森赐予的。

脱衣服的时候同样没有遇到反抗。杰森很顺利地就扯掉了男孩下身的衣物，露出了已经完全勃起的性器——青春期真是个好东西，杰森心想；泛滥的荷尔蒙让男孩的情欲和精力几乎一样旺盛，要不是因为这个原因，估计达米安也不会乐意每次被他折腾到天亮。

“不许动，”杰森低声警告了一句，随后缓缓地松开达米安的手腕。他迅速地拽掉了自己身上的衣服，伸手去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套——说起这个，他至今还觉得荒唐。他们第一次做的时候完全就是误打误撞，因为一根烟，一瓶酒，几句气话，还有一个不知好歹的油腻中年男人——杰森承认他那晚确实出格了，他不该让嫉妒和愤怒搅乱他的理智，不该把达米安强行拖进汽车后座然后……甚至连润滑剂和安全套都没用，手背上还沾着别人的血迹。

他们就因为这样荒唐的理由，以这样荒唐的方式度过了达米安的初夜；而在那之后的一个月里，他们用掉了整整三盒安全套和半瓶润滑剂。

杰森动作利索地撕开了铝箔纸，把薄薄的一层塑胶套上已经硬得发烫的性器，又在手心里挤出了润滑剂，稍稍捂热了之后才沾上手指，小心翼翼地探进男孩的臀缝里。

达米安松懈的身体又再次紧绷起来——他有些紧张，他们已经三天没有做过了。他们在三天前大吵了一架，吵架的原因杰森早就忘了；他们总是因为大大小小的事情吵架，吵完架就冷战，冷战之后挑拨，挑拨完再做爱。每次都整得一副宁死不屈你死我活的样子，到头来还是败给了同样的欲望。

可是杰森现在不想吵架了，他只想尽快和解，心灵上的，以及……肉体上的。他觉得自己一定是疯了，也才三天而已，他就已经忍不住开始想念达米安——哪怕这两天里达米安甚至没有离开过他的视线。他厌倦了达米安冷漠空洞的眼神，有意规避触碰的肢体；他需要回应，需要看到那双漂亮的绿眼睛因为自己再次沦陷于情欲，他需要再次确认达米安的心，是否无论怎么拒人千里之外，到头来还是离不开自己。

安慰的吻落在男孩的额前，杰森引导着达米安张开双腿，放松身体去接纳即将进入他体内的异物。达米安的十指紧紧地掐着杰森的上臂，他咬着下唇，漂亮的绿色眼睛有些无助地瞟向杰森——杰森觉得心底好像有什么东西融化了，热乎乎黏腻腻的一片。他亲吻着怀里的男孩，从发际到鼻尖；毫不吝惜安慰与鼓励的话语，哪怕只是为了能够尽快顺利地进入。在第一根指节探入达米安体内的时候，男孩瞬间弓起了腰，发出了一声呜咽，像一只受惊的小猫，伸出了爪子勾住他的后背。达米安把脸埋进他的胸前大口地喘息，杰森则耐心地等他适应之后微不可察的点头，得到示意之后才继续。男孩尖锐的呻吟逐渐变得温热缠绵，蜜色的肌肤染上了情欲的绯红，身体也开始不由自主地迎合杰森的动作。他又试探性地伸进了第二根，第三根……达米安开始轻微地啜泣，但始终没有让杰森停下。

在送进第四根手指的时候，杰森触到了他的前列腺。男孩像被电击了一样，浑身蜷缩起来，发出了一声可怜的呜咽，下身紧得不可思议。杰森觉得自己就快要射了，他那里甚至还没被碰过——他急需进入，急需被紧致和湿热所包裹。他将手指抽了出来，达米安跟着发出了一声沉闷的呻吟，失去了饱胀感的小穴也急切地绞紧想要挽留。“马上就好了，亲爱的，”杰森贴着他的头发低声安慰道，一边扶着男孩的后颈，一边握紧自己的性器，对准了张开的小穴。他在穴口停留了片刻，用顶端在那周围试探性地打转，待达米安主动地蹭上去的那一刻才坚硬地挺了进去。虽然已经做过充分的扩张，未成年的身体还是不能一下子完全吃进他的性器；达米安趴在他的胸口辛苦地喘息着，额头已经沁满了汗珠。杰森忍不住低下头轻舔了一口，如他所料，咸湿的味道里掺杂着男孩的香甜。

他开始一点一点地推进，得寸进尺；达米安皱紧了眉头尽力地配合着，下身努力地吞噬他的性器。他是那样的固执，即便在性事中也是如此。看着他专注的模样，杰森又忍不住去蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，随后吻上他紧抿的嘴角，诱迫他张开嘴迎接——两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，互相掠夺着空气；而杰森也终于得到了他想要的回应。达米安褪去了冷硬的外壳，像一朵花在他的手心里盛开绽放——这实在是不可思议，达米安身上流淌着韦恩的固执和奥古的征服欲，此刻却心甘情愿把整个身体和心灵都交付给杰森，如此滚烫，珍贵，又美丽；而杰森——杰森早就属于他了，哪怕男孩还没意识到这一点。

在一次顺利地没根而入之后，杰森开始了缓慢的抽插；凸起的龟头仔细地碾过男孩体内的每一寸褶皱，将它们挤压又推平。达米安在他身下瑟缩战栗着，颤抖着甚至被迫断了长吻，他把脸埋进杰森的颈间，锋利的牙齿刻进他的皮肤留下印记。杰森被疼得发出一声闷哼，他迫不及待地低下头再次挑开男孩的双唇，如愿以偿地品到了他唇齿间的咸腥。他喜欢自己在达米安嘴里的味道，喜欢听达米安语无伦次地念叨着他的名字，就像他此刻正在做的那样。

达米安最终在杰森再一次碾过他的前列腺的时候呜咽着射了，他紧紧地抱着杰森，像是要把自己融入他的身体里。杰森被他夹得几乎要缴械，他一边强忍着下身的冲动，一边轻抚着男孩的后背，平复他紊乱的呼吸；他亲吻着男孩温润的耳垂，温柔地安慰着，赞美着，哄诱着他再次进入高潮。达米安就这样在杰森的引导下又射了两次，直到白浊的液体变得透明，疲软的分身耷拉在两人交合处的上方，再也射不出东西。无法再次通过射精达到高潮的身体只能更加迫切地绞紧体内的性器，于是杰森在一阵一阵有节律的收缩中低吼着射了出来，前端断断续续地吐出滚烫粘稠的精液，填满了那个薄薄的塑胶套。

男孩敏感的甬道还在不停地挤压着他的分身，杰森又忍不住想像了一下男孩的体内被精液灌满的样子——该死的，下一次真的应该试一下不戴套的性交，当然前提是他能想起来去做体检。在路上的这一个多月里他们不停地开车，吵架，做爱，几乎没有停歇；仿佛活在只有他们两个人的时空里，和外界完全隔离。

杰森缓缓地从达米安体内抽离出来，摘掉已经惨不忍睹的安全套扔进垃圾桶，然后拾起一条皱巴巴的T恤，帮达米安把身上脏兮兮的液体都擦干净。要是不立刻放进洗衣机的话，那件T恤估计就没法穿了……不过杰森懒得管这么多。他扯开被褥，一把拉过达米安和他一并裹了进去，男孩已经累得几乎睁不开眼，完全没有反抗的力气。他把昏昏沉沉的脑袋枕进杰森的臂弯，温热的背贴着杰森的胸膛，身体舒适地蜷曲着；他总是在这种时候显得比平时还要瘦小，小到可以被杰森一整只扣在怀里。也总是在这种时候，杰森才会真切地觉察到他不过是个孩子，甚至还不到十五岁……他抬起手有意无意地描摹着男孩身上一道道暗淡的伤疤，内心有什么东西充斥着膨胀着，压得他快喘不过气——杰森想保护他，想照顾他，想成为他唯一的，永远的归宿。这份强烈的欲望已经远超出占有欲，朝着更危险的领域发展；杰森很清楚地知道，要是哪一天达米安离开了他的身边——

不，他绝不会让那种情况发生。达米安是 **他** 的。曾经，现在，以及未来都是。

男孩笨拙地伸出手，抓了两把才抓住杰森不安分的手，又扯到胸前按着不准他动。“别动，”他有些烦躁地含糊了一句，杰森则轻笑着收紧了怀抱，把嘴唇贴在达米安的后颈。

“赶紧睡吧，小鬼，明天还要开七个小时的车。”

达米安现在要是睁得开眼的话一定会朝杰森翻一个大大的白眼。“Tt。听起来真是棒极了，陶德。整整七个小时的草原风光，想想就令人激动。”

的确，他们在路上的大部分时间确实很无聊，况且这场旅行一开始也不是出于什么浪漫的目的（落荒而逃能有多浪漫？）但不排除有那么几次，他们见到了美得令人心悸的风景。

你不记得了吗，杰森想说，我们不也看到了：派克峰上凌晨六点的日出，莫哈维沙漠上空的星星，西海岸浩无边际的太平洋，沉寂了二十亿年的大峡谷……还有你，站在沙滩上拥抱海风的你，抬起头仰望松树林的你，坐在副驾驶座上沉沉睡去的你，以及……清晨的你，如此柔软而安全地躺在我的被窝里，我在一旁等着你辗转醒来，等着你睁开眼看见我的那一刻，眼底流露出的片刻安宁——这，这一切，都是我见过最美丽的风景。

 


End file.
